A new friend
by ghostgirl14027
Summary: Who is the Fenton's new neighbor? Danny makes a new freind. Review if your nice.


Chapter One

-I do not own Danny Phantom.

-I also do not own spell check.

-Contains own character, if you don't like it don't read it

-Reveiws welcome but be nice

This room was square, and white, boring, very boring. It was Alex's new room. Alex and Alex's family had moved next door to the Fenton's. The Fenton's old neighbors decided the Fenton's were crazy, and they didn't like the consant ghost attacks, so they moved. Alex's family thought if the neighbors hunted ghosts they'd be safe, if ghosts exsited, Alex's parents weren't to sure on that subject, Alex on the other hand, thought they exsited, and wanted to meet these Fentons. _This room is boring, it needs to be painted, green is a good color. _

"Alex Lindin you come empty your boxes out of the truck right now!" Mrs. Lindin said crossly, Alex had been upstairs for awhile decideding where to put things.

"Oh, kay." Alex shouted back, and troped down stairs. Alex was about 5'6" blue eyes brown hair that was kept unusaly messy under a hat of some sort, ussaly a blue and green ski cap, even in the summer. Alex also was vet gothic looking, shirts ussaly had skulls on them, or something morbid, pants were ussaly black with chains of some sort, Mrs. Lindin always dissaproved but rolled her eyes and kept quiet Mr. Lindin didn't care as much as long as Alex's pants were worn at the correct hight, not at Alex's knees.

"Why this box is heavy and so small what on earth is in it?" Mrs. Lindin said shoveing a box at Alex

"CD's," Alex grumbled

"Stop mumbling, Alex," Mr. Lindin said "It makes you seem depressed."

"I hate car trips, if any of my CD's broke," Alex grumbled

"They're in cases, not broken." MR. Lindin assured Alex

"M'iight" Alex grumbled

"Now where are we going to put your bed untill we paint your room?" Mrs. Lindin asked

"I unno," Alex said

The rest of the day went on like this untill they had finished some first coats of paint in most rooms. THe bed rooms were drying, Alex's parents slept in thier room, Alex on the couch, tomorrow was Saturday, they'd finish moveing in then. Alex's parents decided that after finishing moveing in and resting to see the Fentons, maybe they had other childern Alex could "chill with", Alex hated when parents tried to be cool.

Alex was just turing off her radio, makeing sure everything was to her liking, when Mrs. Lindin called her down stairs, they had to see the Fentons now.

"Brush your hair will you please? Make a nice first impression" Mrs. lindin said as Alex scowled at a comb

"No, I'm fine the way I am." Alex said

"Now honey don't bother Alex, wouldn't want to show Alex in a bad mood would we?" Mr. Lindin asked

"I suppose not," Alex's mother sighed

They marched next door. Alex looked up at the gaint house with the Fenton Works sign on it and a huge contraption on top, Alex wondered what on earth the inside was like, Alex enjoyed technology, but not enough to be a tech geek. THey rang the bell a loud "I'll get it!" came from inside it sounded like a man, just then a rather large man in an ussualy bright jump suite opened the door. And a smaller woman in a blue versoin of the suite appered beside him.

"Hello, welcome to Fentons works, how may we help you?" she asked with a smile

"Have you seen a ghost?!" THe man asked loudly

"Jack," the woman said giving the large orange man an angry look

"Hello we're the Lindin's we moved in next door," Alex's mother said

"Oh, how wonderful, please come in!" THe woman said with the unusaly large man trailing behind her

"I'm Maddie Fenton, and this is Jack, my husband." The woman said while pointing to the large man, he reminded Alex of an over sized orange.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Michelle, and this is my husband Mark, and this is Alex." Mrs. Lindin said introduceing the family

"Are you interested in ghosts?" Mr. Fenton asked Alex's parents smiled and looked uncertain to what they wanted to answer for this, Alex on the other hand wanted to see if they invented some guns.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to find out more about them would it?" Alex asked with a smile

"Great, but first I think you should meet our kids, they're great, now where are they," Mr. Fenton said looking at his wife

"Danny, Jazz please come down here, meet our new neighbors!" Maddie called upstairs. A red headed girl that looked about 16, and a dark haired boy, that looked about Alex's age appeared. Alex guessed Jazz was the girl, Danny the boy.

"This is Jazz, our daughter, and this is Danny our son." Maddie said gestureing to the children

"Hello, how are you all?" Jazz said nicely, she looked smart, her parens invented things, mabe it was genetic Alex pondered.

"Hi," Danny waved he seemed shy and like he hadn't brushed his hair today, and it fell in his face, he looked at his feet.

"Are you going to Casper high for school?" Jazz asked

"Uh, I think so, that the public one, right?" Alex said still unsure why the Lindins moved here to begin with.

"Yes it is, so then I guess you'll be in classes with Danny, won't that be good?" She said mostly looking at DAnny when she asked if it would be good, they seemed to be disrtacted by something.

"Wanna see the inventions?!" Jack asked

"Well I don't know, its kinda late," Mitchelle Lindin said hesitently

"Now Jack, the labs a mess right now, we should clean it first, and the invention isn't done yet." MAddie said

"Thats okay, we should just get accquanted first, being neighbors in all." Mrs. Lindin said

"Yes, thats a good idea, Danny maybe you could show Alex around town, is that okay?" MAddie said

"Oh yes, that would be great, go ahead Alex," Alex's parents said.

Danny and Alex were pushed out side, "Now maybe you could have Tucker and Sam meet Alex too?" MAddie asked as she waved good bye to them

"Uh, so, hi?" Danny asked

"Hi, I'm Alex, were are we goin' first?" Alex asked

"Well, are you hungry, or do you wanna meet my friends?" Danny asked

"Lets get your friends then eat?" Alex asked

"Alright, to Tuckers house, its closer, hes kinda a tech geek, and hits on every girl he sees, and get annoying, but hes cool" Danny said with a smile

"Okay, and then?" Alex asked

"We'll get Sam, she's uh, a vegitarian, and goth, shes cool too." Danny said

--DP--DP--DP--DP--DP--DP--DP--DP-- ChApTeR eNdEd 

Like it? Be nice if you review!


End file.
